


Просмотр хентая

by LazyRay



Series: Драбблики по поисковым фразам (Naruto) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em><b>«Просмотр хентая»</b> - ну да, ну да, только этим я и занимаюсь!</em>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Просмотр хентая

**Author's Note:**

> _**«Просмотр хентая»** \- ну да, ну да, только этим я и занимаюсь!_

\- Конечно, Ирука-сенсей, не беспокойтесь! – Наруто кивал с умным видом. – Я послежу за домом. И цветы не забуду полить. И кота накормлю.   
\- И не забудь...  
\- И проветривать буду, – Наруто почти подпрыгивал на месте от нетерпения. – Да ладно, Ирука-сенсей, что я, маленький что ли? Конечно, не забуду! Не беспокойтесь уже!   
\- Ну, хорошо, – вздохнул Ирука, – удачи тебе.  
\- Это вам удачно съездить, Ирука-сенсей, и хорошо отдохнуть!  
Наруто обнял Ируку и прошептал ему в ухо:  
\- Хотя ума не приложу, зачем вы забираете с собой это, если собираетесь отдохнуть!  
\- Я все слышал, – проговорило «это», даже не отрывая взгляда от книжки.  
\- Я знаю, – нагло улыбнулся Наруто.   
Ирука покачал головой, дал Наруто подзатыльник, строго посмотрел на Какаши (тот не подал вида, что заметил) и вздохнул:  
\- Ну, до встречи в понедельник, Наруто.  
Едва за ними закрылась дверь, Наруто бросился к окну и помахал полотенцем. Через секунду на подоконнике уже сидел Учиха Саске.   
\- Ну как?  
\- Уехали на свои источники, – заулыбался Наруто. – А где Неджи?  
\- Скоро будет, он за пивом помчался.  
\- Здорово!  
\- Пойдем пока выберем!  
\- Я уже подобрал! – и Наруто гордо повел его в комнату.   
Просмотр хентая из обширной коллекции Какаши с некоторых пор стал обычным времяпровождением на выходных.


End file.
